Wet and Wild Wednesday
by caseymac42
Summary: A waterlogged shift proves to be quite a challenge for the men of Station 51.
1. Chapter 1

**Wet and Wild Wednesday**

**Author's notes:** Here is the next story in my Days of the Week Series, following Miserable Monday and Freaky Friday. I hope you enjoy it.

Enveloped by a rather unusual occurrence in Southern California, the city of Los Angeles was under siege by a massive deluge of rain. It wasn't just raining the proverbial cats and dogs, but rather lions, tigers, and bears.

Running inside the station from what the engineer considered a monsoon, Mike Stoker shook off the excess wetness from his body, like a shaggy dog returning inside from a jaunt in the back yard during a rain storm. Walking into the locker room he voiced his opinion of that morning's weather, rather loudly, but to no one in particular. "This rain sucks."

Looking back at his friend and sharing the same frustration, Chet replied. "You got THAT right, Mike. You know what kind of runs we're gonna be called on this shift…crazy stuff…stupid stuff."

Agreeing with his friend, Mike nodded his head, his own annoyance still showing. "Yeah, people in Southern California just can't drive in the rain…it's unnatural to them. We're the ones who are always left to bail them out."

"And be miserable for it." Chet replied with a sigh.

Walking into the locker room together, an equally damp Roy and Johnny were having a similar conversation as the one which Mike and Chet were having.

"Idiots, Roy…I'm tellin' ya it's gonna be crazy out there today."

Entering the same room, smiling and whistling "Singin' in the Rain", Marco was soaking wet, but in a much different mood than the rest of his friends…a happy one.

Chet observed his friend's exceptionally happy demeanor, but couldn't help but to wonder why his buddy wasn't miserable like the rest of them. "Uh, Marco…what has you so happy? In case you hadn't noticed…it's a monsoon out there."

"Yeah, I know Chet. What's your point? Just because it's raining out, I have to be unhappy?" Marco asked still smiling.

Poking his head into the room, Hank smiled at the sight of his crew…wet and jawing back and forth. Except for the wet part, it was a typical beginning of the shift scene.

"Good, I see you guys all made it in, in one piece. Roll call in ten minutes."

After Hank left, Marco continued to smile, acknowledging their captain's seemingly upbeat demeanor.

"See, I'm not the only one who's actually happy today…look at Captain Stanley."

"He's probably happy because he got some last night…or this morning."

Everyone turned around and looked almost shockingly at Mike after he said that. He was not usually quite so blunt, and this was not something that the normally laid back engineer would say.

"What?" Mike nearly snapped at his friends. "Don't tell me that if you were in the same boat as Cap, that you wouldn't be smiling, too?"

Finishing up with buttoning his shirt, the engineer closed his locker with a bit more force than needed, and left the room.

"Jeez…what's Stoker's problem?" Johnny asked as his gaze followed the retreating man.

"The rain, I guess. He was miserable ever since he set foot in here this morning." Chet replied.

The others all quickly got changed for work and went out to the squad room to join Mike and Captain Stanley for roll call.

As they were entering the room to start their shift, C-shift headed in the opposite direction to go home.

"Enjoy your days off." Chet said to them with a smirk, as they passed behind him.

Turning around, Charlie Dwyer smiled evilly. "Well…at least WE didn't have to work in it. You have a good shift, boys."

As the rest of the men made their way towards the table, Hank observed everyone's long faces, that is everyone's but Marco's…he was wearing his typical "happy face". He realized that his crew had their share of quirks and eccentricities, but it was an unusual display of frustration, even for them.

"Okay, I know a shift during a major rain isn't fun…but why do you guys all look like it's the end of the world?"

Letting Hank's question linger for a few moments, it was Chet who answered the captain. "Cap, you tell us. Have you ever worked a shift during this kind of weather in which bad things DIDN'T happen?"

"Chet, I never thought you were so superstitious…or pessimistic for that matter. Guys, have a seat…let's get this show on the road. And if you behave yourselves, I'll even treat you to some of my famous clam chowder…it'll be sure to warm you up, and put a smile on even the most down man's face."

Studying his captain's seemingly relaxed face for a few moments, Johnny couldn't help but wonder if what Mike had said about their captain was true…that he was only happy because his wife had given him a nice send-off that morning.

"Cap, why are YOU so happy this morning?"

"It's personal, John…I…I got some good news this morning." Hank replied, almost choking out his answer.

Hearing Hank say that made Johnny and the others chuckle a bit. After turning to look at Mike, Johnny was met by a wink from the engineer…the first non-frustrated behavior that the engineer had displayed all morning.

"Okay, are we all ready for roll call?"

Being met by various yes's and nods, Hank continued.

"Alright, I see everyone's here, that's good. The assignments are as follows…"

When Marco received the latrines as his morning assignment, he smiled…it would give him plenty of time to think about the lovely lady that he had met on the way to work that morning.

"Listen, I know it's raining pretty heavily out there today, so let's all be careful. Okay, carry on fellas."

Before embarking on their chores, Roy and Johnny went to the vehicle bay to start on their daily supply and equipment check.

"I guess Mike was right about Cap…about why he's so happy today while the rest of us, minus Marco are so miserable."

"Maybe, Johnny," came Roy's nonchalant reply.

"Say Roy, not to be nosey or anything…but you're married…how come you're not happy like Captain Stanley is this morning?"

Without missing a beat, Roy responded.

"Because he doesn't have two young children walking into his bedroom every chance they get…that's why."

"I suppose." Johnny answered as he seemed to contemplate his partner's response.

"So, tell me again…why are you so depressed?"

Shooting Roy an exasperated look, Johnny then added a groan to it.

"The rain, Roy…the rain. I mean haven't you ever noticed how crazy these Southern Californians get in the rain?"

"That's because it doesn't happen very often…and they panic."

"That's my point, Roy…they panic…and all kinds of freaky things happen…most of them not very good."

Though not exactly thrilled with the weather himself, the senior paramedic decided that he had had enough talk about it, especially since there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it. He desperately wanted to get his partner off of the subject, and onto something else, like the supply check.

"Well…how about instead of focusing on the rain…you focus on IV's?"

While the two paramedics continued to check their supplies, Marco was cleaning the latrines.

Whistling "Tie a Yellow Ribbon" while cleaning, he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he failed to hear Chet calling his name.

"Marco…Marco…"

Grabbing the handle of the mop from Marco's hands, Chet finally got his buddy's attention.

"What?" Marco asked, baffled by the sudden interruption.

"I've been calling your name for the last minute. What's goin' on with ya, buddy? This rain's got everyone down, but you and Captain Stanley…and we all know why HE'S so happy. However, the question remains…why in God's good earth are YOU so darn happy?"

Taking the mop handle out of his friend's hand, Marco looked around the room, and then motioned for Chet to join him on the wooden bench in front of the first bank of lockers.

"Okay, Chet…I'll tell ya. I met a girl on the way to work this morning…a beautiful…sweet…smart girl."

"Oh yeah? What's her name?" a somewhat skeptical Kelly asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Marco was intent on making Chet work for the information.

"Because we're buddies? Besides, we're all bummed out about this heavy rain, the least you can do is to share a bit of good cheer with one of your favorite crewmates."

"Okay…I'll go tell Mike. He seems to be the one who could use the most cheering up." Marco commented with a grin, as he pretended to get up and head out to the squad room.

"No, not Mike…I was talking about ME, Marco."

The good natured firefighter laughed softly.

"Okay. Well…her name is Nikki. She's absolutely amazing…and we have a date when I get off in the morning."

"Details, buddy…I want details. What does she look like? How did you two meet?"

"If you must know, she's about 5"5, with brown hair, and has these amazing green eyes. I think that's what I was drawn to first. They say you can see through to a person's soul if you look into their eyes. Well, her eyes told me that she was someone whom I wanted to get to know better. As for how we met…she was pulled over on the side of the road…a flat tire. I stopped to help her. I mean there she was, standing in the pouring rain, and I had a sense that she was not only frustrated at her situation, but perhaps a bit scared as well. Standing in the rain on the side of a busy highway isn't exactly what one would call safe. And I also know that if it had been my mother or sister or an aunt, I'd want someone to stop and help them, too. Anyway, I changed her tire…and then she asked me out…I said yes."

"Of course you said yes. If you had said no…you would have been an idiot. So where are you going on this date of yours?"

"We're meeting for breakfast first…if all goes well…who knows after that." Marco said with a wink.

"Breakfast, huh?"

"What's wrong with breakfast, Chet? If things don't work out for some reason, then at least I'll still have the rest of the day." Marco replied with his ever present grin.

And in his office, Hank sat whistling the Disney song "Zippity Doo Dah," while doing some paperwork.

From his vantage point out in the bay, while working on the engine, Mike could hear the whistling coming from his captain's office. Strangely, hearing the whistling irritated the heck out of him.

It wasn't long before the alarms sounded and the station was called out on its first run of the day.

"Station 51…overturned vehicle…Easton Avenue…mile marker 42…Time out 0845…"

Being the one closest to the radio, Johnny got on and responded.

"Ten-four, LA…Station 51 responding, KMG-365..."

Quickly pulling on their turnout coats, all the men entered their vehicles, Johnny handing Captain Stanley the other call slip.

As they pulled out on to the street in front of the station, Johnny observed the pouring rain, which was coming down harder than any rain that he'd ever remember seeing or experiencing in all his years in Los Angeles.

His eyes glued to the windshield, Johnny was simply in awe at the magnitude of the rain. "Would you look at that, Roy. I sure hope people try to stay off the road, or at least until this heavy rain stops."

"I highly doubt they will, Johnny." replied Roy, his own eyes glued to the road.

Following the squad, Mike was focusing mightily on maneuvering the big rig safely to their destination. In this kind of rain, Southern Californians usually tended to panic, from not being used to it. He only hoped that the other drivers wouldn't be too foolish and try to cut the engine or squad off, and cause a serious accident.

Finally arriving at the scene, the men noted the single car that was overturned in a big ditch at the side of the road.

As the firefighters got out of their vehicles, they were met by Officer Murphy Greenbush…LAPD, and a good friend of Johnny's.

"What happened, Murphy?" Hank asked the officer.

"I was tailing him. I noticed that the tail lights were both out. When I turned on my lights to pull him over, he took off. He must have been going at least 80 in a 35 MPH zone. I tried to get the doors open…they wouldn't budge. The guy doesn't seem to be injured too badly, though."

As the men started to make their way over to the overturned car, Murphy greeted Johnny.

"Lovely weather, eh, Johnny?"

"Oh yeah…my favorite, Murph. Why was this moron going so fast?"

"It turns out that there's a warrant out for his arrest."

"A warrant?" Johnny asked, his brown eyes getting big.

"Yeah…he's wanted for armed robbery," the officer stated matter-of-factly.

Hearing his buddy's reply, Johnny shuddered a bit under his wet turnout coat, but continued on down to where his help was needed.

Using a crowbar, Marco got the stuck driver's side door open.

Once the door was open, the two paramedics looked inside to see what kind of condition their victim was in.

Remembering what Murphy had just told him about their victim Johnny was a little nervous about taking care of him, thinking that at any moment, the man could take out his gun and begin to use them all for target practice, as if he was out on the shooting range.

"Hey there. We're here to help you. What's your name?" Roy asked the man.

"It's Jason." The young man replied calmly. "You think you can get me out of here quick…it's kinda hard being upside down?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. Just try to relax. We'll get you out of here just as soon as we can. Does anything hurt?"

"My neck and my right shoulder…and I got a mean headache."

Roy nodded his head in understanding. "Okay…relax, and don't try to move."

"Believe me…I won't." answered Jason, no trace of hostility or even annoyance in his voice.

Getting the cervical collar around Jason's neck, the two paramedics, with an assist from the engine crew, smoothly got their victim out of the overturned vehicle.

"The ambulance is here, fellas."

Nodding his head, Johnny acknowledged their captain.

"Thanks, Cap."

"I'm riding in with this guy…there's a warrant for his arrest." Murphy alerted the paramedics.

As the ambulance attendants approached the place where Jason was on the backboard, the men started to lift him to put him on the stretcher.

As the stretcher was wheeled back to the ambulance, Roy grinned at his partner.

"He's all yours, Johnny."

Frowning at the senior medic, Johnny sighed softly.

"Meet you at Rampart." Roy added.

As Johnny and Murphy got into the ambulance behind the stretcher, the engine crew set about putting away the rest of their equipment.

Whistling happily, was Hank who also wore a big grin on his face…a fact that continued to irritate the normally calm and laid back engineer.

"Cap…will you put a lid on it," grumbled Mike.

"Huh?" replied a slightly bewildered Hank, at hearing the other man's request.

"The whistling…enough…please."

Hank was taken aback by Mike's request, not to mention his tone, but stopped his whistling.

After the ambulance and squad had left the scene, and the rest of the equipment had been put away, the engine crew boarded their vehicle, leaving another police officer to take care of Murphy's patrol car.

While Hank made them available, he observed his friend behind the wheel, and wondered what was getting him so down…surely it couldn't be the rain…or could it?

As Mike focused on getting the engine safely back onto the road and back to the station, Hank looked behind him at the other two men in the engine. Marco was sitting there with a rather big smile on his face, while Chet was frowning as he looked out the window at the pouring rain.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E

At the hospital, another police officer had come in to relieve Murphy in handling the custody of the victim/suspect.

Johnny and Murphy had been sitting in the lounge relaxing, drying off, and enjoying a hot cup of coffee, when Roy finally arrived.

"Where've you been, Roy?" Johnny asked his friend, a typical Gage grin on his face.

"Where have I been? Let's see…there's something called rain outside. To take a page out of your book, Johnny…people are idiots…especially in this weather."

Hearing his partner's response, Johnny continued to grin.

"Well…you could have been here drinking coffee right now, but you insisted on making ME go with the guy."

Hearing his partner's last comment made Roy smirk.

"Anyway, we need to get back to the station…we have some work to do."

Glancing over at Murphy, Johnny smiled.

"NOW, who's in a bad mood?" Johnny directed at his best friend.

"Johnny…" Roy groaned.

"I'm coming."

Getting up from the couch, Johnny dumped out the rest of his coffee, and put the mug in the sink.

"Bye, Murph…catch you later."

Leaving the comfort of the lounge, the two paramedics slowly made their way back out into the pouring rain, and into their squad.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE

Back at the station, Hank started to whistle happily again.

Hearing the whistling filtering through the station, Mike groaned loudly, and walked to his captain's office.

Looking up at the sound of footsteps at his door, Hank wasn't quite sure what to make of the figure standing there. Catching the irritated expression on the engineer's face, he asked about it.

"Michael…what's wrong?"

"Cap, don't take this the wrong way…but I asked you once already…knock off the whistling. I find it incredibly annoying. So please…just stop."

Hearing his engineer say that to him really surprised Hank.

"What exactly is going on here? Except for Marco, everyone else is in an awful mood…you being the worst."

Sighing loudly, Mike thought about his response carefully.

"I don't know, Cap…this rain…it's just got me down. Bad things happen in Southern California during bad rain storms…I just…I can't shake this feeling. And frankly, right or wrong…your whistling is just getting on my nerves."

Exhaling loudly, Hank wasn't quite sure what to make of his engineer, but to keep the peace he agreed to stop the whistling.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE

On the way back to the station, after accidentally running over a pothole, the paramedics felt the telltale signs of a flat tire.

"I don't believe it, Roy. How could you have done that?"

Roy was momentarily dumbstruck. "What do you mean by how could I have done that?"

"Well, you were the one who was driving…I sure wasn't." Johnny replied with a slight chuckle.

"How about this…you get out and check out the tire, see if it's even flat, maybe…"

"Come on, Roy…we both know it's a flat tire."

"Fine. If you're so sure it's a flat…then you can go out and deal with it."

Johnny sat still, his arms crossed on his chest.

While the two of them sat in the squad arguing about the potential flat tire, there was a knock on Johnny's window.

Looking up, Johnny recognized Murphy standing there, and rolled his window down a bit.

"Hi fellas. Is there a problem here?"

Exchanging glances, the two paramedics then nodded their heads.

"Yes, Murph…we have a flat tire. The problem is…"

Cutting his partner off, before Johnny could say anything else, Roy decided that they BOTH needed to go out and check the tire.

"We have a flat tire, Murphy. We were about to go out and check it out…weren't we, partner?"

Grinning at Roy, Johnny nodded his head.

"Yep…we were."

Backing up a few steps to let Johnny out of his door, Murphy stood behind the two paramedics as they examined the tire.

"Flat as a pancake, Roy…I told you it was flat." Johnny said with a smirk.

"We better call it in. Charlie's gonna love this."

"I'll do it."

Getting back into the squad, Johnny got on the radio, and called dispatch to let them know about their flat tire, that they'd be out of service for a bit, and to please send assistance. He also asked that they call the station to let Captain Stanley know what their situation was.

Roy got back into the squad, joining his partner.

"Well, I guess you guys got things well in hand here. I'll see you later."

"Bye Murph…thanks for the help."

After Murphy left, Johnny grinned slyly at his best friend.

"Gee, Roy…I didn't think the rain bothered you so much."

"In this case, Johnny…it's not the rain that is bothering me…it's YOU."

In the middle of their exchange, a motorcycle came blowing past their squad, and skidded, throwing the rider off the bike.

"I'll call it in, Roy." Picking up the radio, Johnny called dispatch to report the accident.

After calling it in, they got out their equipment, and the two paramedics ran the 25 or so yards up the road to where the rider had gone over his bike.

"Looks bad, Roy."

"Yeah…he didn't have a helmet on…and this rain certainly didn't help him any."

Talking to their victim, Roy tried to gauge his level of consciousness.

"Hey there…can you hear me?"

The paramedics were only met by several moans, but his eyes had never opened.

Johnny looked up at the rain, squinting at the drops that were falling.

"Roy, I'm going to get the backboard and stokes…we should try to move him at least to beside the squad, for some kind of protection from the rain."

"Good idea. I'll see what possible injuries we have."

While Johnny ran to get the additional equipment, Roy set about checking the victim's injuries.

Having heard about the accident on his radio, and knowing that he had only just left the two paramedics a few minutes earlier, Murphy turned around to rejoin the two men.

"Johnny, I heard about the accident. What can I do to help?"

"Grab the oxygen tank…I got the rest."

By the time Johnny and Murphy had returned to Roy, the senior medic had finished cataloguing all of the victim's injuries.

"We have to be careful, Johnny…possible spinal injury, not to mention other broken bones. Any sign of the ambulance or Charlie?"

"Nope. I'll get Rampart on the line." Opening the bio-phone up, Johnny contacted the hospital. "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead 51," replied Dr. Early.

"We have a male, approximately 25 years of age. Victim of a motorcycle accident…he skidded and was thrown off the bike. Head, neck, and spinal injuries suspected…stand by for additional injuries and vitals."

"Standing by, 51."

A few short moments later, Johnny called in the rest of their information, and received their treatment orders.

"Ten-four, Rampart."

As they were about to start splinting and getting him on the backboard, the ambulance pulled up.

"Glad you guys are here. Mind giving us a hand?" Johnny called up to the attendants. "Be careful coming down…it's slippery."

Carefully making their way down the steep incline to where the paramedics and Murphy were with their victim, the two attendants helped put the victim into the stokes, and then helped to bring him topside.

The five of them carefully got him into the back of the ambulance.

"I'll go with him, Johnny…you can wait here for Charlie." Roy said with a grin.

"Gee thanks, Roy. Remind me to repay you the favor." groaned Johnny.

Watching as the ambulance pulled away, Johnny trotted back to where the squad was, to wait for Charlie to arrive to help with the flat tire.

"Want me to stay with you, Johnny?"

"That's okay, Murph…thanks for the offer, but I think it would be best for me to handle Charlie on my own. I don't think you want to be here when he comes."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE

Having returned to the station, the engine crew was in the kitchen trying to dry off and warm up with a cup of coffee.

This time it was Marco who started to whistle.

Hearing the other man whistling, Hank turned to observe his engineer's face. He could see the annoyance begin to register on Mike's face, and decided to nip things in the bud.

"Marco pal, you mind cutting the whistling?"

"Why? Is it bothering you, Cap?" Marco asked innocently.

Cutting in, Mike blurted out. "No, Marco…it's not bothering Captain Stanley…it's bothering ME! Just please knock it off."

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. I didn't know that you didn't like hearing whistling, Mike."

Hank winced at hearing Marco's question.

Sitting quietly on the couch with Henry, Chet couldn't hold back.

"I know this rain sucks, Mike…but what exactly is your problem? You've been a complete grouch ever since you came on this morning."

Mike looked up at Chet. More than anything he wanted to give his friend the finger, but he was more mature than that.

"It's personal, Chet…let's leave it at that." Not saying anything else, Mike walked out of the room, leaving some confused and worried crewmates in his wake.

Hank sighed loudly.

Marco looked at his captain with a slightly confused look.

"What's going on, Cap? If I'd honestly known that my whistling would bother him, I wouldn't have done it."

"I know, pal. It's not your fault. I just think this weather has him down more than usual. "

"Maybe I should talk to him…or at least apologize."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Marco…and it wasn't your fault anyway…besides, he'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wet and Wild Wednesday (chapter 2)**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE

While Roy had arrived at the hospital with their patient, Johnny was still waiting for Charlie to arrive to help him with the squad's flat tire.

Hearing a beep behind him, Johnny looked in the squad's rearview mirror and saw that Charlie had finally arrived.

Muttering to himself, he got out of the squad and met Charlie at the side of the road, in the pouring rain.

"So what exactly did you do to her, Gage? Did you and your partner run over something?" asked the surly mechanic, as he squatted down to inspect the damaged tire.

"I don't know what to tell you, Charlie. We heard a noise and pulled over."

"Where is DeSoto now?"

"At the hospital. Shortly after we pulled over, a motorcycle zipped past us and the rider took a header. Roy is at Rampart with him…and I'm here. Can you help me? I'm not exactly thrilled at standing in this rain."

"Yeah, okay…I'll help ya." Charlie replied with a sigh.

Due to the pouring rain, it did take them a bit longer than it normally would have, but the two men were able to change the flat tire.

After they were finished, Charlie stood to look appraisingly over their work.

"Now…will you PLEASE be careful with her, Gage. I don't want to have to come back out here because you and that partner of yours had another issue with her."

Johnny stood silently. He felt like sticking his tongue out at the older man, but dared not to, as he had remembered that the mechanic was a former champion boxer.

"Yes, sir. We will be very careful…you have my word."

"And your partner's?"

"You have Roy's word, too. I'll vouch for him."

"Okay then…EASY…okay?"

Walking to the driver's side door, Johnny was relieved to be finally getting out of the rain, and away from this whole "flat tire situation." When he got inside, he put the key in the ignition and started her up. For a few seconds he was nervous that the squad wouldn't start.

Getting on the radio before pulling back onto the road, Johnny gave Dispatch an update on the squad's status.

"LA, Squad 51 back in service, on follow up to Rampart."

"Ten-four, 51."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Nestled comfortably in the staff lounge, drinking a nice hot cup of coffee, Roy waited for his partner to catch up with him.

Entering the lounge, Dr. Morton walked over to the coffee pot, greeting the paramedic at the same time.

"Roy…"

"Hey, Doc."

"Where's your other half?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Probably still out in the rain. We had a flat on the squad. I came in with our last patient. Johnny was waiting for Charlie the mechanic to show up."

"And how did you two make the decision on who would go in the ambulance, and who would stay with the squad and wait?"

"It was a unilateral decision. Since I am the senior paramedic…I got first dibs…I'm no fool, Doc."

"Well…you know what they say about pay backs, Roy…don't you?" The doctor replied with a smile.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee, Morton walked out of the room.

Looking at his watch and realizing how much time had elapsed since he had left Johnny at the side of the road, Roy had become a little concerned about his partner's status. Doctor Morton's line of questioning had unexpectedly hit a nerve.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE

Back at the station, Mike tried to lose himself in the drying off of his engine. Using an old rag, he was methodically wiping down Big Red.

Joining him out in the vehicle bay, Marco greeted him quietly so as not to startle or upset him.

"Hey there, Mike."

"Hey." The engineer replied softly, his eyes never making contact with the other man, nor did he even stop his wiping motion.

"Are you alright? I really had no idea that my whistling annoyed you so much."

Sighing loudly, Mike shook his head. "It doesn't…and I'm alright. I didn't mean to take it out on you, Marco…or anyone else for that matter."

"So what's going on with you?" Marco asked, genuinely concerned about his friend's state of mind.

Before Mike could reply, the alarms went off sending them back out into the extremely wet and unsettling weather.

"Engine 51, Squad 110 in place of Squad 51…MVA…intersection of Clark and Wheldon…"

Throwing the rag down that he had been using to dry off the engine Mike again grabbed his still wet turnout coat that had been hanging from the engine's side mirror, and put it on.

Hank responded on the radio, and Marco and Chet jumped into their seats, as well. None of the men were looking particularly forward to venturing back out into the rain. As the vehicle bay door went up, and Mike saw that it was still raining heavily, a rather loud sigh escaped his mouth.

Hearing the engineer's sigh, Hank wondered to himself what exactly was going on with his engineer. It was very unusual for Mike to display his frustration, and he'd been doing just that all morning.

Turning left out of the station, Mike drove them to the sight of the MVA. Arriving on scene, they were met by the paramedics of Squad 110.

Hopping carefully down from the engine, Hank was greeted by 110's senior paramedic, Bill Lackey.

"Cap, two victims…doesn't seem to be too bad."

"Will you guys need the jaws?"

"No, we can get to them. We will need help with the extrication though."

Hank nodded his head and gave his crew some directions.

While Engine 51 and Squad 110 were at the accident scene, Johnny had just arrived at Rampart, backing into a parking space.

Roy had been standing at the base station when the call about the MVA that Squad 110 was on, had come through. For a split second he had wondered if that had involved Johnny and the squad, as it seemed to him that it was taking his partner far too long to make it back to the hospital.

Sitting in the squad's cab, Johnny looked out the window at the pouring rain. Seeing the heavy sheets coming down, he was debating with himself as to whether or not he should get out, or just try to get someone to go in and get Roy. He really didn't want to go back outside. However, he knew what he needed to do, and after letting out a rather loud sigh of resignation, he pulled up the collar on his turnout coat, and ventured outside.

As he walked into the ER, shaking off some of the rain, and running his hand through his thick black hair, Roy happened to look up.

"Johnny…you're okay."

Looking at his partner with a curious look, Johnny wasn't quite sure why Roy would say something like that. "Roy? Am I missing something?"

"Uh…maybe not…guess it's my imagination running wild on me. What took you so long…everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Roy. I had to wait for Charlie to arrive. And when he did…he gave me a lecture about driving the squad, and making sure that we didn't do anything stupid with it…or rather HER. He even made me promise…and I had to give him YOUR word, too. But anyway, the tire is changed. So tell me, what made you think that something might have happened to me?"

Johnny stood shivering slightly, waiting patiently for his partner's explanation.

"I heard a report of an MVA…Squad 110 is there. It wasn't too far from where you'd have been on your way to Rampart."

"Well, I am fine, as you can see…just wet and cold. I really wish this rain would stop already."

"Yeah, me too… might as well head back to the station now."

Handing Johnny the bio-phone, Roy took the rest of their equipment that had been sitting by the base station.

When they got to the ER entrance, both men paused, looking at the falling rain.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly, Roy. I debated with myself about whether or not to get out of the squad before…my conscience won."

Making their way outside, the paramedics quickly put away their equipment, and got inside the squad's cab.

Picking up the mike, Johnny made them available.

"LA, Squad 51 available…returning to quarters."

"Ten-four, 51."

Replacing the mike into its holder, Johnny settled back into his seat. Staring out the window, he could only hope that the extremely inclement weather would end soon, and that they finished the shift in one piece.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Once the two victims were extricated and safely in the ambulance, 51's engine crew set about cleaning up the accident scene. Hank was able to see how anxious Mike was. The engineer's face was a bit on the pale side, and his jaw was clenched tightly. He also continued to pace, even after they were mostly cleaned up. After 20 minutes, they were all safely in the engine's cab.

Starting up the engine, Mike wanted nothing more than to return to the station, hopefully in one piece, climb into bed, pull the blanket over his head, go to sleep, and wake up at the end of the shift…the rain and miserable weather over.

On the return trip to the station, Hank made sure not to whistle…not that he even wanted to do so anymore. His good mood was starting to be replaced by the same frustration as the rest of his crew was feeling, as well as concern over his engineer's increasingly worrisome demeanor. Being out in the driving rain was not what he would call great conditions to work in.

In the back of the cab, Chet observed his buddy looking out the window with a smile on his face.

"Marco…why are you so happy? I mean I know WHY you're so happy, but…well, you know what I mean."

"Why shouldn't I be happy, Chet? I feel bad that Mike and most of the others are all gloomy on a day like today…but I got a great gal waiting for me at the end of the shift. So…with that in mind…why SHOULDN'T I be happy?"

"I suppose…but just remember…we have to survive the rest of the shift, FIRST."

Meanwhile the two paramedics had returned to the station, and were now both sitting on the couch drinking coffee, and trying to warm up.

"You never really did answer me, Roy…why did you think that something had happened to me before?"

Roy was momentarily speechless. It was usually his more imaginative partner who tended to let his thoughts run wild.

"It was something that Morton had said to me…and then I realized that it had been awhile since I had left you. I'm just glad you ARE okay."

Hearing the bay door go up, the two men looked up.

"The guys must be back. I sure hope they fared okay out there…or at least better than we did." Johnny commented with a small smile.

"Yeah, especially Mike." Roy answered solemnly.

Wearily the four members of the engine crew dismounted their vehicle, leaving their turnouts hanging from various parts of the engine to dry off, and trudged into the squad room.

"Hi guys. How long have you been back?" Captain Stanley asked his two paramedics.

"Not long…maybe 20 minutes or so, Cap. Where are you guys coming back from?" Roy asked.

"MVA…we were on scene with the paramedics from 110's. How's the squad doing? Tire fixed, and everything okay now?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine…thanks to Charlie. Unfortunately it didn't come without a lecture…but we don't have to go there."

Not seeing Mike come into the room with the others, Roy asked their captain about him.

"How's Mike? Is he uh…any better now?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Roy." Hank replied with a sigh. "This rain has him bugged for some reason. He's not talking…at least not to me."

While the rest of his crewmates were in the squad room, Mike was on his bed looking at a magazine that he had grabbed off of one of his friend's bed. He wanted so badly to get his mind off of the horrid weather. He knew that he was being a bit of a bear to his friends, not to mention how he was treating his captain, but he just couldn't help himself.

Deciding to get something that he had left in the dorms, Johnny got up to get it. As the paramedic entered the room, an apparently startled Mike nearly jumped out of his skin at the intrusion.

When Johnny realized what he had inadvertently done, he felt bad, especially knowing how out of sorts the engineer had been that day.

"I'm sorry, Mike…didn't mean to disturb you…or scare you for that matter. I was just coming in to get my magazine."

When he didn't receive an answer or any other kind of reaction, Johnny stood and observed Mike a little closer. Seeing his friend's pale face, the paramedic had a sense that his friend was still very much bugged by something, and went over to him.

"Mike…you alright? You're really starting to worry everyone. Far be it for me to say anything…but you're usually the one normal guy around here…and today…"

Putting the magazine down, Mike looked around the room then signaled for Johnny to come sit down next to him on the bed.

"You want me to sit down?" Johnny asked a little uncertainly.

"Yeah…I might as well tell someone about this."

Johnny sat down on the bed, looking patiently at the engineer. However, just when it seemed that Mike was finally about to open up to him, they were interrupted.

"Chet…" Johnny called out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. I was looking for a book that I had left on my bed. I'll get it, and be on my merry way."

Grabbing his book from the bed, Chet did leave the room, but unfortunately, only moments later, the alarms sounded.

"Station 51…man trapped…2147 Sunrise Drive…"

Johnny got up quickly, then looked down at Mike, who merely let out a loud groan, then got up himself.

By the time Hank was off the radio, the entire crew was in place to head off to their destination.

As Roy pulled out of the station, making the right turn, Johnny glanced over at him and smirked.

"Easy does it with this thing, Roy…something else happens to it…you're dealing with Charlie…NOT me."

In the engine, Mike focused intently on the road, not wanting to have an accident.

Pulling up to the house in question, it became obvious to all of them what the problem was. The house was one of the houses that had been built on stilts. In the heavy rains of the past 12 hours or so, the ground under the house had become muddy and weak, and the house had started to collapse and give way. Their trapped victim probably was somewhere under the house.

Getting out of their vehicles, it was Hank and his two paramedics who went to the front door to see what the situation was.

"Thank God you're here." greeted an almost panic-stricken woman.

"What's the problem, ma'am? We see that your house isn't holding up very well…" asked the captain.

"It's my husband, Rick. He fell through the floor."

"So he IS under the house?"

"Yes…went right through. Please help him. I'm afraid that…well that the house is gonna fall on top of him."

"Is he hurt?" Roy asked.

"I'm not sure. He's talking and all…but there's stuff on top of him, and he just can't get free."

Nodding his head in understanding, Hank suggested that the woman leave her house to go someplace safer and out of the rain.

"Ma'am…"

"It's Donna…"

"Donna, why don't you go to a neighbor's house across the street or something? Your house isn't safe anymore…and anyone on this side of the street faces the same situation that your husband is in…so please."

Grabbing her rain coat, Donna left the house, and walked across the street to her neighbor's house, where she would watch the proceedings from.

Walking to the side of the house, Hank, Johnny and Roy went to see what was going on with their victim.

Calling out to Rick, they wanted to gauge the situation.

"Rick…I'm John Gage. I'm a paramedic with the County Fire Department. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah…I hear you fine…just get me outta here. This entire house is gonna go…and when it does…I really don't feel like being underneath it."

"What's the problem? What are you trapped on?"

"You mean under. I have a bunch of stuff piled on top of me…including a chair."

"Are you hurt?"

"I don't know…get me outta here, and I'll tell you later."

Considering the seriousness of the situation, the three firefighters were impressed with how calm their victim appeared to be and sound.

"Okay…hang in there…we'll get you out real soon."

"Cap…it's a lot like that guy that was trapped under a similar house, a few years ago. We went in through the floor and lifted him out that way."

"I don't know, John…much weight IN the house…with this mud…"

"But if we go under the house…there's no traction because of the mud." Roy was quick to point out.

Knowing that it would be his junior paramedic who would be the one to get their victim, because of his slighter frame, Hank left the decision up to him.

"John…what do you think?"

"The same way as before…through the floor. There ain't no way that he's coming out this way."

Nodding his head in agreement, Hank led his two men back up the hill.

After giving his remaining crew some directions, Hank entered the house with Johnny, Roy, and Marco.

"Easy, fellas…we don't need this baby to go down right now."

Gauging where their victim was under the house, Hank ripped up the carpeting, and Marco used the K-12 to saw out a space where Johnny would lower himself down to get their victim.

Three minutes later, Johnny was in fact under the house. Looking up at the hole that he had come down from, he let out a small shudder.

"You alright down there, John?"

"I'm fine, Cap. He's got a pile of junk on top of him. He should be free as soon as I get it off of him."

Having a hard time with his footing, Johnny was having some difficulty in getting their victim freed. Hearing a creak above him, he went into a higher gear. Ten minutes later he had his victim free.

"Okay, he's free." He shouted up to his captain. Then turning to his attention to Rick, he asked him about any injuries. "Anything hurt? Your head, back, or neck?"

Barely taking the time to check, Rick shook his head. "No…just get me outta here."

Helping him to stand up, Johnny helped to hoist Rick up through the hole in the floor, and then waited for someone to help him, as well. While Marco helped to walk Rick out to the awaiting ambulance, Roy and Captain Stanley tried to help Johnny back up, but the junior medic's footing was making it increasingly difficult for him to be able to stand in one place long enough for them to get a grip on him.

"Johnny…" Roy called out anxiously.

"I'm alright, Roy…just get me outta here."

After two more tries, the two men were finally able to hoist Johnny back up onto somewhat safer ground.

Bending down to pick up the K-12, Hank pointed towards the door. "Out…NOW."

Not wasting any time, the two paramedics followed their captain's order and got out of the house…just as it slid off of the stilts and down the hill.

Standing at the side of the road, next to their squad, Johnny looked down the hill where the house now sat in a pile of rubble.

"You okay, pal?" Hank asked anxiously.

"I'm…I'm fine…or I will be once I stop shaking." Johnny replied with a smile. "We should check this guy out, Roy…I'll go in with him."

"Sure." Getting out the bio-phone and drug box, Roy handed it to Johnny, once he was inside the back of the ambulance.

Meanwhile, back at the engine, after having watched the house slide down the hill, Mike and Chet were both glad that Johnny appeared to be okay.

"Wow…that was something. Johnny sure cut that rather close, Mike…didn't he?"

"Yeah." Mike replied softly.

Putting the K-12 back into its compartment on the engine, Marco hoisted himself into the cab where he took his seat, and waited for Mike to get them back on the road.

After talking briefly with the cops on scene, Hank joined the rest of his engine crew in the engine.

"Well…that was a close one. Johnny's fine…a little muddy, but no worse for the wear. The victim appears to only have minor injuries…he was pretty lucky too. You ready to head back now?"

Inhaling deeply and then letting it out slowly, Mike turned the key and started Big Red up.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

In the ambulance, Johnny quickly examined Rick, and made contact with Rampart. After giving them an update, he received his treatment orders.

"Ten-four, Rampart. ETA is about ten minutes."

After dressing Rick's various scrapes, Johnny let out a loud sigh.

"Glad you're okay." The paramedic said sincerely.

"Me too. Thanks for getting me."

"No problem…that's my job. I am sorry about your house, though."

"Thanks. There's a bit of irony there…I never wanted to buy that house. But my wife, Donna…she fell in love with it. I told her when we bought it that something like this would happen…and it did. Where is she?"

"Donna? I think she was catching a ride to the hospital with your neighbor. Look, just lie back and try to relax. You'll be at Rampart soon, and they'll clean you up and check you out…you'll be just fine."

When the ambulance arrived at Rampart, Johnny was glad. He wanted so badly to clean up. He felt like he had just spent the last half hour playing in one giant mud pie. It was great to play in one as a kid, but when you were in danger of getting trapped under a house because of it…not so much.

On the drive back to the station, Hank wanted to say something to Mike about his gloomy mood, but decided against it, not wanting to distract him from his driving.

"Cap…" called Chet from behind, "that was a close one…Johnny almost didn't make it out in time."

"Yeah, it sure was close, Chet…too close."

Hearing Chet's comment about Johnny, Mike was reminded just how much more dangerous their jobs were in the rain.

"Cap, when we get back…I'll start lunch. How do tacos sound?" Marco said, turning around to talk to his captain.

"Sounds great, Marco."

Hearing the seemingly idle chit chat around him, irritated the heck out of Mike…and he desperately wished that they would stop. He did not need to be reminded about how close to being trapped under the sliding house, Johnny was, and he also was not particularly hungry…so hearing about Marco's tacos did nothing to lift his spirits.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

During the ride to Rampart, Johnny and Rick were able to share a few laughs about their near miss, despite both almost getting killed.

"So what are you gonna do about a place to live?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Not sure." Rick replied with a sigh. "No doubt we'll be moving…out of the neighborhood, I mean. You got any good leads on a new place, Johnny?"

"Sorry, I don't…but I WILL keep my eyes and ears open. If I hear of anything, I'll let you and Donna know."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Where do you live? I mean if I may ask."

"I live in a two-bedroom apartment in Carson. It's nothing fancy, but it's comfortable…and I can afford it." Johnny said with a chuckle.

"Apartment living…that's what I wanted. Donna insisted on buying a house…and THIS house in particular. It's a total wash now. We were only able to afford it because her folks helped us out. There is NO way that they're gonna help us out a second time."

"Sorry…wish I could help you."

"You wish you could help me? You and the rest of the guys saved my life…I think you helped me plenty. Not to be nosy or anything, but you married?"

"Nope." Johnny replied a bit emphatically.

"Smart guy."

Johnny looked over at Rick with a bit of confusion. "What do you mean? Donna seems like an okay kinda girl."

"High maintenance."

"So why did you marry her?" Johnny asked innocently.

"Right now…I couldn't even tell you. We met about six months ago…went out on a few dates…the rest is history."

"Huh? You married her after only a few dates?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds pretty amazing, but that's what happened."

Making the face that only he could make when he was a combination of confused, embarrassed, and maybe even a bit surprised, Johnny decided to ask THE question.

"Is she…uh…good in…"

"Bed?" Rick offered.

"Well, yeah…I guess that's what I was asking. Is she?"

Before Rick could answer, the ambulance arrived at Rampart, and was backing into the ER entrance…putting an end to their conversation, and leaving Johnny hanging in the process.

As the ambulance stopped, the doors were opened, and the two attendants started to take Rick out.

Jumping out behind him, Johnny looked up at the pouring rain, wishing that it would stop already.

Following the stretcher, Johnny was met by a sympathetic Dr. Early.

"Johnny, you okay? You look a bit…muddy."

"I'm fine, Doc…no worse for the wear. This is Rick…he's the lucky one." Johnny commented with a smile. "You need me inside?"

"No, I got it from here…you go wash up."

"Thanks. I guess it's pretty noticeable, huh?" Turning his attention to Rick, Johnny shook his hand. "You take care, buddy. If there's anything I can help you with…call me…Station 51."

"I will…thanks a lot, Johnny."

Once Rick was wheeled into the treatment room, Johnny started to make his way to the restroom to wash up. On his way, he bumped into Dr. Morton.

"Gage, glad to see you're in one piece. Next time…YOU come in the ambulance…let your partner drive."

"Huh? I DID come in with the ambulance. What are YOU talking about?"

Noticing the mud that was caked onto the paramedic, the doctor realized that he had somehow gotten his wires crossed.

"I'm sorry…you must be coming back from another rescue or something. I was referring to this morning…the flat tire."

"Oh…so that's why Roy was all weird about things. Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I'd love to chat, Doc…but I gotta get cleaned up. I'll check with ya later."

"Sure."

Walking away, Dr. Morton met Roy as he approached the base station.

"Guess your partner got the short end of the stick this time too, huh?"

Roy looked at the doctor in puzzlement.

"Short end of the stick? What are you talking about?"

"Being the one to go in the mud."

"Honestly, that was Johnny's decision. But under the circumstances, he was the best man for the job. Is Johnny around?"

"Washing up."

"Okay. I'll be in the lounge…if you happen to see him."

As he walked away from Dr. Morton, Roy thought that it had been a rather strange attitude for the doctor to have. But he gave the other man the benefit of the doubt…chalking it up to the miserable weather that was surely getting on everyone's nerves.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE

Finally returning to the station, the men all climbed out of the engine, leaving their turnout coats hanging to dry.

While Marco headed to the squad room to start on lunch, and Chet followed him in for some coffee, Hank stood for a moment to observe his engineer.

"Mike…you okay?"

"Uh…yeah…dandy." He replied sarcastically, not turning around right away.

"Listen, it's not usually my place to pry…but I gotta say, the way you're acting…it's not normal for you."

In a very serious tone, Mike practically snapped back. "I see…now you're an expert on Mike Stoker, and how he should be acting?"

"Whoa…I'm just trying make sure you're okay, Mike. If something is wrong…you gotta let me know. A whole shift of this…I don't think we can all take it."

"I'm fine…really. The rain is just getting to me."

"I can see that. But why? I don't recall you ever being this down during a rainy day before."

Sighing loudly, Mike shook his head. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Walking away, the engineer headed back to the dorms, leaving his captain to scratch his head.

Inside, Marco was starting his lunch preparations, while Chet was leaning against the counter drinking coffee, and going on and on about the miserable weather.

Finally having heard enough of his friend's ranting about the weather, Marco stopped cutting up the lettuce long enough to send the message to his buddy to be quiet.

"What? I can't speak my opinion? This is America, Marco…we have something called freedom of speech."

"Fine…you want freedom of speech, Chet…you can cut up the onion while you're talking."

Handing Chet a knife and an onion, Marco gave his friend a look that dared him to defy him.

"Fine…I'll do it…but if anyone asks…I'm crying from the onion…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wet and Wild Wednesday (Chapter 3)**

Back at Rampart, Johnny was not exactly a picture of neatness, but he certainly was cleaner than he had been when he walked into the ER. After looking in a mirror and running his hand through his thick wet hair, he sighed loudly, and headed out the door to find his partner.

As he walked into the hallway, he was met by one of the nurses, who had just gotten on duty.

"Johnny…" She called out, observing his disheveled state.

"Yeah, I know…I'm a mess. You should have seen me about 15 minutes ago. This weather is not exactly making the fire department's job any easier."

"No, I wouldn't think it would. Hey, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night, how about dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds great, Lauren…as long as I make it through this shift in one piece. I'll call you tomorrow after I get home from my shift."

Smiling, Lauren added. "And hopefully it won't be raining anymore."

"Yeah…you and me both. See ya later."

Continuing on, Johnny walked to the staff lounge to track down his partner, and to warm up with a cup of coffee.

Looking up from the couch that he was watching TV from, Roy let out a small laugh.

"You sure look better than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah." As he poured himself a cup of coffee, Johnny nodded towards the TV. "What's the weather report for the next 24 hours?"

"Not good. The rain is supposed to continue until tomorrow."

Sighing loudly, Johnny shook his head and took his seat on the couch next to Roy.

"That stinks. I got a date with Lauren tomorrow night."

"You do? I thought you two were just friends?"

"We are…but friends DO go out together on occasion. I mean…we DO have to eat. Anyway, what's it to you?"

"Nothing. I was just curious. This rain has everyone all crazy. You…Mike…Morton…"

"Me? I'm fine. Everyone else is acting nuts. And talking about Mike…he was about to tell me what was bothering him, when Chet came into the room…then the alarms went off."

"Really? Did he give you any inkling as to what was bothering him?" Roy asked hopefully.

"I told you…Chet interrupted us before Mike could say anything."

Getting up from the couch and turning off the TV, Roy stood waiting for Johnny to do the same. "Coming?"

"I just got here. Can't a guy finish his coffee? If you recall, I almost got squashed by a house…don't you think I deserve a bit of a break?"

"I think we should make ourselves available, and head back to the station…that's what I think."

"You know what I think, Roy? I think YOU'RE grumpy too."

Taking a few more sips of his coffee, Johnny got up and walked over to the sink to dump the rest out, and rinse out the cup. Shivering a bit, he buckled up his turnout coat and got ready to follow his partner back outside into the rain.

Once inside the squad, Johnny reached for the mike.

"LA, Squad 51 available from Rampart General Hospital…ten-eight to quarters."

"Ten-four, 51."

Replacing the mike back into its holder, Johnny exhaled loudly, and settled back into his seat for the somewhat treacherous return trip back to the station.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Back at the station, Marco was almost done with making the tacos.

Chet was sitting at the table wiping his eyes, when Hank walked into the room.

"Smells great, Marco."

"Thanks, Cap."

Noticing Chet wiping his eyes with a tissue, Hank became a little concerned.

"Chet…you okay? Despite the way some people are acting…it really is going to be okay."

"Yeah…I know that…I'm not crying because I'm upset…I'm crying because Zorro here, made me cut up the onions. It was one of the most potent onions that I ever had to cut up."

Ignoring Chet's comment, Marco asked about Mike.

"How's Mike doing?"

"I don't know. I tried to talk to him, but he shooed me away…and walked off. You two don't happen to know anything, do you?"

Chet looked down for a moment before answering, an almost apologetic look on his face.

"I know I inadvertently interrupted Mike and Johnny before we left on that last call. I guess Mike was about to spill his guts to Johnny when the alarms sounded."

Hank nodded his head, hopeful that someone just might get to the bottom of what was eating his engineer.

"Well, at least he was going to confide in someone. Maybe he'll talk to Johnny later, and we can get to the bottom of why he is so grumpy today. Chet, while you're taking care of your crocodile tears, mind setting the table, please."

"But Cap…"

"That wasn't a suggestion, Kelly…it was an order."

"But what about Mike? You mean to tell me, just because the guy is in a bad mood, he doesn't have to do any chores? Something doesn't sound right about that."

"Chet…you are beginning to walk on some very treacherous ground here."

Just as Chet got up from the table, the sound of the squad backing in could be heard.

"Roy and John are back…let them set the table."

"Chet…" Hank called out in a 'now is not the time to mess with me' kind of tone.

"Fine, I'll do it…but I'm not washing OR drying later."

In the squad, Johnny quickly wrote down their time of return to the station, on the call slip, and stuck it behind the squad visor.

Opening their doors, the two paramedics simultaneously took in the aroma coming from the squad room.

"Marco's cooking, no doubt."

"No doubt." Johnny agreed with a chuckle.

Taking their turnout coats off, they left them hanging from the outside squad mirrors, then proceeded to follow the aromatic scent.

Seeing everyone but Mike, Johnny asked about his missing friend.

"Cap…where's Mike?"

"In the dorms, I guess. Listen, Chet here mentioned that he thought that Mike was about to tell you something, when the alarms sounded…"

"We were interrupted first." Johnny replied, glaring at Chet.

"At any rate, you think you can try to talk to him now? It would go a long way in making the rest of us feel better."

"What about lunch? I AM kind of hungry."

"Nevermind lunch, John…go talk to Mike."

Looking around the room at the others, Johnny let out a loud sigh.

"Fine…I'll go talk to him, but just so you know…there's a good possibility that the window of opportunity has passed already, and he won't talk to me."

"Whatever…we'll take our chances."

Walking to the dorms, Johnny found Mike sitting up in his bed reading a magazine.

"Mike…" Johnny called out softly, not wanting to startle his friend.

Looking up, Mike was relieved to see Johnny standing there.

"Hey there, Johnny…have a seat. I was kinda hoping you'd make it back so we could talk. I really do need to tell someone about what's on my mind."

"Shoot…I'm all ears."

Sitting down on the bed next to Mike, Johnny waited anxiously to hear his friend's explanation.

Exhaling loudly, Mike prepared to get everything off of his chest.

"Well…it goes back a long time ago. When I was a boot, and had just started my first crew assignment. It was a rainy day…just like today. I was in the engine when we were on our way to a building collapse call. The engineer rounded a curve and lost control of the engine…"

Johnny sat in horror as he listened to the story unfold.

"We skidded off the road and into a pole. Luckily none of us were seriously injured, but it was always something that stayed with me."

"I'm not surprised. But surely you've had to have worked in these conditions on many occasions since then, haven't you?"

Mike nodded his head.

"Yeah, I have. It always makes me a little uneasy, but last night…I had a dream…a bad dream…"

"What was it? Did something happen to you, in your dream?" Johnny asked as he pushed himself a little closer to the edge of the bed.

"No, not to me…"

"If it wasn't you…then who was it?"

"Didn't really see a face…but it was a firefighter, and it happened in the rain…on shift."

"Okay. So what happened?"

"It was awful, Johnny." Mike said, shaking his head.

"Seriously injured?"

"No…killed." Came the engineer's soft reply.

Johnny suddenly realized what had made Mike so uptight…thanks to his dream, he was afraid that one of his friends would get killed on the job.

"When I saw that house start to go…and realized just how close you came to…my dream felt like it almost had come true."

"But it didn't…I'm fine, Mike."

"Yeah…NOW you are…but you almost weren't. I just don't know what I would do if this dream came true, and something really did happen to one of you guys."

Trying to lighten the mood, Johnny smiled. "Well…the good thing is in the years that we've all been together as a crew, we've all gotten hurt on the job at one time or another…except you. Actually, when you think about it…you're almost as perfect as Brice."

Groaning softly, Mike raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I resent that, Johnny."

"Well hey…it's true. Listen, the guys are all really worried about you…I won't say anything about our chat…but will you please come out and join us for lunch? Marco made his tacos."

"I'm not even hungry." Replied Mike with a sigh.

"That's fine…don't eat, but at least come out. I totally understand your worries, and how upsetting they are, but as a wise man once told me, you can't let that fear paralyze you."

"Who told you that?" Mike asked curiously.

"Roy…but he was only repeating what Dr. Brackett had told him once. Well, I guess my job here is done. I know I can't take away all of the worry and anxiety you have right now Mike, but I hope I was able to help you in talking about it. If you wanna talk more later, give me a holler."

"I will…thanks. You're actually smarter than you're given credit for."

"Thanks…I guess that's a compliment." Johnny answered with a smile.

Getting up from the bed, Johnny made his way back to the squad room for lunch, where he was met by several anxious looks.

"How is he?" Hank asked a bit tentatively.

"He's alright…just a little spooked by the rain."

"That's it?" asked an incredulous Chet.

"Well no, there's more to it than that, but it's not my place to tell you about it. If Mike wants to talk about it…he will. Now are we ready to eat, or what?"

Marco nodded his head. "Yeah, lunch is ready."

Just as the men were about to sit down to eat, the alarms sounded.

"Station 51…man trapped…Cedar Creek Campground…"

Groaning as he got up, Johnny followed his partner to the squad, putting his turnout coat on, and getting inside the vehicle.

While Hank responded on the radio, Mike was buckling up his coat, and climbing into the engine.

As they were pulling out of the station, Johnny briefly thought about his conversation with Mike, and hoped that the engineer's dream was not going to come true.

Following behind in the engine, Mike's focus was 100% on the road…he wanted no mishaps.

Arriving at the campground, they were met by a park security guard.

Going around to Hank's side of the engine, the guard explained what was going on.

"There's a car that seems to have been swept away into the creek. Not sure how it happened, but the guy's girlfriend said that she got out of the car to use the restroom, and when she returned to the car…it was in the water."

"Okay. You stay here in case we need more manpower or an ambulance."

"Of course, Captain."

Driving on to where the creek was, the men were able to see the car in the middle of the water…it was actually quite far from land.

Pulling up as close to the water's edge as both vehicles could safely get, the men got out to take a better look at the situation.

Squinting through the rain to get a good look at the car in the distance, Hank knew that there wasn't much time to waste. He didn't want to do it, as he knew that water rescues could go terribly wrong in a heartbeat, but waiting for more manpower or better ideas was not an option…he had to send his two paramedics into the water to save the man.

"Roy…John…get your gear…you're going in. Marco, Chet…you'll get their lines and fasten it to the engine. Mike, back her up a few more yards."

Not wasting any time, the paramedics got their equipment and were preparing to enter the water.

Knowing that their turnout coats would both slow and weigh them down, they had taken them off. Standing in the pouring rain, both men wanted to go in, get their victim, and get out of the water as quickly as they could.

Smiling through the rain, Johnny turned to his partner.

"At least I'll get the rest of the mud off of me now…and…I won't be alone."

"Ready?" Hank asked.

"Yep…let's do it." Roy answered, nodding his head.

Another line was also set up to attach it to the car, in case the car started to move further up or down stream.

Looking at each other for a few quick moments, the paramedics then went into the water. Both were strong swimmers, so there was not a lot of worry…but both knew, like their captain, that water rescues were not always cut and dried.

From the shore the rest of the crew was tensely watching the rescue operation, and also keeping an eye on the time, as they knew the water was cold.

Making their way to the car was slow going, due to their safety equipment and ropes that they had with them.

As Johnny looked out towards the car, it almost seemed to him that it was becoming further and further away, rather than closer…but the reality was that fortunately it was not moving.

On the way Roy got caught in some kind of whirlpool effect and momentarily got sucked underwater…it caught him by surprise. Seeing his partner in trouble, Johnny dove under and was able to pull him out of the swirling water.

"You okay?" Johnny asked with concern.

"Yeah…fine." Roy was able to sputter out. "We better continue on…don't think this guy has a whole lot of time left."

Watching from the shore, the engine crew collectively held their breaths as Roy was pulled under, but exhaled in relief when Johnny brought him back up.

Finally arriving at the car, they looked in to see what condition their victim was in. Much to their surprise the car was empty.

"Roy…no one's inside." Johnny replied as he rubbed the water out of his eyes.

"Maybe he got out. Let's take a quick look around."

Going all around the car, they looked and felt for anything that felt like it could be a person…no such luck.

"Nothing, Roy."

"Let's hook this thing onto the car…it's gonna need to be pulled in, anyway."

Hooking the rope onto the car's front bumper, the paramedics then started to make their way back to shore.

"Cap…what's going on? I don't see the guy with them."

"I don't know, Chet." Hank replied anxiously shaking his head.

Pulling up next to the engine, the park's security guard got out of his car.

"Captain…this is our victim. He wasn't in the car when it rolled into the water…he had gotten out. He's half drunk…had to use the bathroom. He said he stumbled out of the car, and somehow got lost. I found him wandering past my post."

Hank looked at the man sitting in the guard's car, with disgust.

"Miss, you had no idea your friend wasn't in the car?"

The young lady shrugged her shoulders.

"How could I? When I got out of the car, he was still inside…when I came back…the car was in the water."

Hank turned his attention back to his crew, and the matter of getting his two paramedics safely back to shore, and quickly.

Getting on his radio, he used it to call out to the paramedics.

"Gage…DeSoto…we have the alleged victim…he's safe. We're going to pull you guys in…hold on."

Signaling that they heard him, Roy and Johnny held on while they were pulled in. Only a few minutes later, they were both being helped out of the water.

Gasping from the cold and water, they were both handed dry blankets.

"Get in your squad…sit and relax a while."

Not arguing with their captain, the paramedics did just that. As they sat in their squad, shivering and trying to dry off…Roy put the heat on.

"All that…for nothing." Johnny commented irritably between shivers.

"We had to check, Johnny."

"Yeah, I know…but…"

"Look…there must be a logical explanation for why he wasn't in the car."

"I suppose." replied Johnny, a bit dejectedly.

Watching as the car was being pulled out of the water, it hit them just how dangerous the rescue that wasn't, really was.

"Man…we coulda…"

Roy gave his partner a look before he could finish his sentence, causing Johnny to stop talking, at least for the moment.

"Well, we could have."

Once the car was out of the water, the rope was taken off, and the engine crew started to put away the equipment.

Hank approached Roy's window to check in with his two paramedics.

Rolling his window down a bit, Roy waited to hear what his captain had to say.

"How are you two doing?" Hank asked with concern.

"I think we're okay…cold and wet, but okay." Roy replied.

"John, how about you pal?"

"I'm fine…kinda angry, though. What the hell happened?"

"You won't believe it, but he wasn't in the car. When the girl got out of the car, he left the car a short while later. In his drunken state, he got lost. We looked in the car…the gear was in reverse."

Dropping his head in disbelief, Johnny finished his captain's train of thought.

"And in getting out of the car…he accidentally hit the gear, but was too drunk to notice it."

"Probably. Listen, we got everything from here. Your gear is put away. You have two options. The first one is to go to Rampart and get checked out…make sure you're okay. Or…if you really feel fine, you can head back to the station, shower and change into clean dry uniforms. Which is it?"

Not giving Roy a chance to answer, Johnny answered quickly. "Option number two. We'll meet you guys back at the station."

Looking back and forth between his captain and his partner, Roy felt like he was between a rock and a hard place.

"We'll get checked out at Rampart, Cap…never know what was in that water."

"Roy…" Johnny practically whined. "I don't know about you…but I really DO feel fine."

"I do too…but we should err on the side of caution and get checked out. We'll go and meet you guys back at the station…just be sure to save us some lunch."

"Will do. By the way, we should give you your coats back."

Turning around, Hank called Marco to bring over the paramedics' two turnout coats.

Opening his door, Roy took the coats from his captain.

"Thanks. We'll see you guys in a bit."

Starting up the squad, Roy nodded over to his partner, to which Johnny replied with a shrug.

"What?"

"You wanna make us 10-8 to Rampart?"

"Do I wanna make us 10-8 to Rampart?" Johnny repeated. "Truthfully…no."

"Johnny, this isn't a joke. I am being serious."

Sighing loudly, Johnny gave in and did as he was asked to.

Picking up the radio mike, he contacted dispatch.

"LA, Squad 51 ten-eight to Rampart for check-up. Will be out of service until further notice."

"Ten-four, 51."

"Thank you. Now was that so difficult?"

Johnny didn't say anything else he just wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, and turned his head to look out his window.

Backing up the squad, Roy maneuvered the vehicle out of the muddy grounds.

Watching as his two friends pulled away in the squad, Mike felt like he had somehow just dodged a bullet. He started to relax a bit when he considered that maybe this was supposed to be where something bad had happened to one of his crewmates…but it didn't happen. The he shuddered at the thought that MAYBE the event that he had dreamed about, was still to come.

During their trip to Rampart, Johnny sat sulking as he looked out his window at the rain.

"Really Roy…this is just plain old ridiculous."

"I don't think so. Odds are that we're just fine…but in the small chance that we're not…it'll be better for us in the long run."

Finally arriving at Rampart, Roy backed up the squad into a spot outside the ER entrance.

Taking the blanket off, Roy put his turnout coat on, and then looked over at his partner, expecting him to do the same.

"Johnny…"

"Roy…I still say this is ridiculous."

"I don't care what you think. Like I told Brice a few years back…I'M the senior partner here…and it is MY decision. Now let's get going."

Johnny took off the blanket and put on his turnout coat. As he was doing so, he realized just how cold he was feeling.

Groaning, Johnny opened his door and got out…immediately being pelted by the heavy rain.

As the two men entered the ER, they were met by a concerned Dr. Early.

"My goodness…look at you two. What happened?"

"Water rescue. Johnny and I were in a creek at one of the campgrounds. We just want to make sure that we're okay…never quite know what might be in the water, especially with this major rain."

"Definitely." Observing Johnny for a moment, the doctor was a little concerned at how quiet the younger paramedic was. "Johnny, how do you feel?"

Sighing softly, Johnny admittedly was not feeling the greatest at the moment, but he was not going to share that bit of information with either his partner or the doctor.

"I'm alright…mostly just cold…and wet."

"You're sure?" Dr. Early asked a bit skeptically.

"Sure about what? That I feel cold and wet?"

Standing with his arms folded in front of him, the doctor was not amused.

"No, I don't doubt that at all. I was however referring to the part where you said that you were feeling fine. I have my doubts about that. Let's get you two into a treatment room. Roy, go ahead into room one. Johnny, you'll go into room three."

"Why? I mean this is just a quick once over, right? Why do we need to be in separate rooms?"

Smiling, Dr. Early clapped his hands together. "Because we have the time now to do a more thorough exam. Besides, it'll give you more time to dry off and get warm."

As Dr. Brackett approached the group, he wondered what was going on.

"Joe…fellas. What's going on here?"

Joe gave his colleague the short version of the situation.

"I see. Well…I have time too. Johnny, shall we?" Kel motioned towards room three.

Before walking away, Johnny gave Roy a not so amused look.

Calling over two nurses, Joe asked one to go and assist Dr. Brackett, while the other one would stay with him. By coincidence the nurse asked to go to help Dr. Brackett was Johnny's friend Lauren.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

**Wet and Wild Wednesday (chapter 4)**

"Cap?" called out a worried Chet.

"Yes, Chet?" responded Hank, turning around in his seat to face the Irishman.

"Roy and Johnny are okay, aren't they?"

"I'm sure they are, Chet. Roy just felt that since they weren't quite sure what might be in that water that they should get themselves checked out…that's all. I'm sure they'll be back before too long."

Listening to his captain's response, Mike couldn't help but to think about the earlier conversation that he had had with Johnny. Apparently he had been in rather deep thought, because it startled him to realize that he was now in front of the station and backing into the engine bay. He had virtually no recollection of most of the trip back to the station.

Once the engine had come to a full stop, Marco and Chet both jumped down from their spots in the engine, quickly hung up their turnout coats, and made a bee-line for the squad room to attempt to eat something before getting toned out again for another call.

After Chet and Marco left them, Hank and Mike continued to both sit in the engine's cab.

"Mike?"

Looking up at hearing his name called, Mike tried to brush off his feeling of anxiousness.

"Yeah?" He replied uncertainly.

"You alright over there? I know you said you were fine, on every occasion that I had asked you that question…but are you really sure? It almost seemed like you were on auto-pilot coming back to the station, just now."

Mike froze when he realized that his captain picked up on that.

Not receiving an answer right away, Hank continued. "If this is about Roy and John…the two of them are going to be just fine…it's all just precautionary."

Softly, Mike answered. "I know. It's just that…"

Mike didn't have to say anymore, Hank understood perfectly what his engineer was trying to say.

"Look, why don't we go join Marco and Chet for some lunch and lukewarm coffee?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Opening his door, Mike slowly got out and took off his wet turnout coat, Hank did the same.

After hanging the wet coats up, the two men joined Marco and Chet in the squad room for lunch.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Having been asked to get out of his uniform so that they can take it to get dried, Johnny was now sitting in frustration, in a hospital gown, getting examined.

"How do you feel now, Johnny?" Brackett asked in a serious tone.

"I'm fine, Doc. I admit that I wasn't feeling too great before, but now that I've gotten warmed up a bit…I don't feel all that badly."

"Your vitals are pretty good, considering what you've been through already today. Did you swallow any water?"

While the two paramedics were being examined at Rampart, 51's Engine crew was back on the road and heading for home.

Glancing over at his engineer, Hank was having some trouble reading the emotion on Mike's face. While he didn't appear to be quite as bugged about things at the moment, as he had prior to this last call, Mike still seemed quite tense.

"Cap…" called a voice from behind him.

"No." Johnny replied quite emphatically.

"And how do your ears feel? Any soreness or pressure in them?"

"None. Really, I'm good. I would like to just to get into my dry clothes, get a hot cup of coffee, and get back to the station."

Brackett stood looking at the paramedic, a concerned look on his face.

"I understand, but unfortunately I can't take everything you say at face value. I want to do some blood work and take x-rays of your chest. I don't want you coming down with pneumonia."

Sighing in frustration, Johnny realized that he wouldn't be able to get off as easily as he had hoped. He wondered to himself how his partner was making out.

In room one Dr. Early was shaking his head after listening to Roy's breathing for the third time.

"I really don't like the way your lungs sounds, Roy. You swallow some water?"

"Uh…yeah, a little bit, I guess. I got pulled underwater by the current or something…kinda took me by surprise. I feel fine though."

"I'm sure you do. I'm going to order some x-rays and labs…for precautionary measures. If there is anything going on with you…we'll get you started on antibiotics right away. Sit tight, I'll be back in a bit."

Turning around, Dr. Early gave some orders to the nurse, and then left the room. At the same time, Dr. Brackett was leaving Johnny's room.

"How's Johnny doing, Kel?"

"Remarkably…he seems to be doing okay. He didn't look so good at first, but he does appear to be doing better now. How about Roy?"

"He has a little congestion in his lungs, otherwise he seems okay."

"Sending him back on duty?"

"Probably, but let's see what the x-rays say."

Back inside room three, Johnny was now lying carefully on the exam bed, covered with a warm blanket and talking to his friend Lauren.

"You really feeling okay, Johnny?" The nurse asked with concern, as she was carefully adjusting his pillow.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lauren…our date is still on for tomorrow."

Smiling, the nurse nodded. "Good…I'm glad."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE

After finishing lunch, and cleaning up, Hank and company were now relaxing. Mike was in the recliner trying to focus on reading a magazine…Hank was sitting at the table reading the newspaper…Marco was also at the table playing a game of solitaire…and Chet was on the couch watching some TV…a soap opera that one of his sisters had turned him on to.

Looking at his watch for the umpteenth time, Mike wondered where the two paramedics were.

When the telephone rang, everyone jumped.

Getting up to answer it was Hank.

"County fire station 51, Captain Stanley speaking…"

"Hi there, Hank."

Recognizing the voice on the other end of the line as that belonging to his wife, Hank couldn't help but to smile.

"Suzanne. Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to call and see how you and the guys were making out in this awful rain."

"We're doing okay…just wet. You?"

Responding to her husband in a very seductive voice, Suzanne reminded Hank how wonderful their previous evening and early morning were…and also as to what he had to look forward to when he again returned home safe and sound.

"I'm doing great…but the bed isn't quite as warm as it was this morning."

Hearing his wife's voice and response, Hank immediately blushed. He was hoping and praying that none of the other guys were looking in his direction.

"Uh…I…I guess it wouldn't be."

Suzanne giggled. It always tickled her at how easily flustered her husband could get in certain situations.

"Well…I was thinking about coming by the station and dropping off some freshly baked chocolate chip peanut butter cookies. I know how much Johnny, especially likes them."

"That's not necessary, Suzanne. I mean the cookies sound great, but I really don't want you to come out here in the rain…the roads are slippery, and the other drivers are kind of crazy."

"I suppose I could save them for the kids then…or…I could save them for you…and we can have milk and cookies when you get home tomorrow."

Hank continued to blush. His wife was starting to make him feel like a school boy again.

"Now that's not a bad idea. I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you, Hank."

"I do too, Suze."

Getting off the phone, Hank looked around the room to see if any of his men would say anything to him, sure enough it was Chet who did.

"Ahh…how sweet. Your wife loves you, Cap. You shoulda let her come out and bring the cookies…I bet they woulda tasted great with some hot coffee."

Looking up from his magazine, Mike shot Chet a look.

"What? Cookies wouldn't be good with some hot coffee, Mike?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Back at Rampart, both Roy and Johnny continued to wait for the results of their tests…Roy a bit more patiently than his partner.

"If Brackett doesn't come back soon…I'm leaving."

Smiling at her friend, Lauren patted Johnny's arm.

"And what exactly would you be wearing out of here, Johnny? Your birthday suit?"

Hearing Lauren's response, he groaned loudly, realizing that she had a point.

"Look, do you think you could go out there and hurry things up a bit…I really wanna get outta here."

"What's the hurry? I would have thought that you'd be welcoming the warmth and dryness of the hospital to being out in that awful rain."

"Normally I would say yes…but when you are a patient…not so much." Johnny said with a groan.

"Johnny, patience is a virtue, you know."

"So I've been told. I've also been told, and anyone who knows me well, knows this…I lack a bit of that."

Just as Johnny was about to throw all caution to the wind and get up from the exam bed, the door opened, and in walked Dr. Brackett.

"Uh…where do you think you were going, Johnny?" The doctor asked, noting that the paramedic was mid-way to getting off the bed.

"Okay…I'm busted. Just please tell me that I am okay, and that I can get out of here…please."

"Well…" Brackett started, trying to get under the junior medic's skin a bit.

Suddenly feeling like he wasn't going to get off scot-free after all, Johnny started to cringe.

"Well…what?"

"You're fine, Johnny. We are going to start you on some antibiotics to ward off any future problems. I would like you to try to get as much rest as you can…and no more swimming in the rain."

"You have my word on that, Doc. How's Roy doing?" the paramedic said in a tone filled with relief.

"Not really sure. I've been tied up on another case besides waiting for your lab results. Your uniform is dry now. One of the orderlies should be bringing it into you shortly…then you can get dressed. Make sure I see you before you leave."

"Will do." Johnny replied with a relieved smile.

Watching as Dr. Brackett left the room, Johnny again settled back under the blanket. Now that he knew he would not be staying overnight, he was content to lie down and enjoy the warmth of the blanket, as well as the attention he was receiving from Lauren.

Back in room one, Roy was anxiously waiting for the results of his tests.

Hearing the door open, Roy looked up, hoping it was Dr. Early. He was actually quite disappointed when it wasn't.

Sensing Roy's disappointment, Carol the nurse smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry, I take it you were expecting someone else."

"Yeah. Any sign of Dr. Early? This waiting is making me a little uneasy."

"Not yet, but it should be soon. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright…mostly just tired. How's Johnny doing? Any news on whether or not he has to stay overnight?"

"I honestly haven't heard anything Roy, but if you promise to stay put, I'll go check for you."

Smiling in relief, Roy nodded his head. "Thank you."

Taking a last look behind her as she left his room, Carol went out into the hall, and made her way to where she had last heard Johnny was.

Opening the door, she peeked inside to see Lauren sitting on a stool beside Johnny, who actually didn't look too much worse for the wear.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you, but Johnny I was wondering if you had heard anything about your test results? Your partner is a little concerned about you."

"I'm fine. Dr. Brackett was here a few minutes ago. How is Roy doing?"

"Still waiting for his test results…but he does seem okay. You seemed to have made a nice recovery." Carol replied with a wink. "I'll leave you alone now."

By the time she made her way back to Roy, Dr. Early had arrived in the room.

"What's the good word, Doc? Am I in the clear?" the paramedic asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yeah, for now. I'll let you back on duty. I know you get off in the morning, so I also know that you'll get plenty of rest once you're home. I would like to see you back here in a few days…just to make sure everything is okay. Though the x-rays were clear, I still don't like the slight congestion in your lungs. I'll start you on some antibiotics…make sure we ward off anything that might be brewing."

"Thanks…I appreciate it. Can I get going? Things around the station are a little tense…the rain and all. It would go a long way for the guys if Johnny and I could get back there."

Joe nodded his head.

"As soon as you get your dry uniform back…should be here soon. Meet me at the base station before you and Johnny go. Take care, Roy."

Shaking the paramedic's hand, the good doctor left the room to tend to other business.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

In the midst of enjoying some down time, the engine crew was suddenly called out to a structure fire…a big warehouse fire in which several engine companies were also responding to.

Putting on his turnout coat, Mike had a bad feeling about this call…but he was also relieved to know that however Roy and Johnny were doing, at least they wouldn't be at this fire.

"Engine 51 responding, KMG-365…" responded Hank on the radio.

Climbing into the engine, beside his second in command, Hank looked over in his direction, and sensed that Mike was still quite rattled about something.

"Let's go, Michael…easy does it."

Hearing his captain say 'easy does it' made the engineer wince a little. He had needed no reminders to go 'nice and easy' while driving Big Red out in this rain…or during any other time for that matter.

Watching as the vehicle bay doors went up, Mike said a silent prayer that they arrived at their destination safely, and while there, no one got hurt, especially no one from their station.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After getting dressed in their dry uniforms, both paramedics met at the base station to receive their antibiotics and treatment orders.

"Doin' okay, partner?" Johnny asked Roy, as he patted his best friend on the back.

"I'm fine." Roy replied nonchalantly.

"Okay…I was just asking…after all, I'M not the one who got caught in that whirlpool effect out there in the water."

"Your concern is touching, Junior…but really, I'm fine. And how are you doing?"

"Never better. This gave me some alone time with Lauren. We're reconsidering the 'just friends' thing."

Seeing Johnny's big smile and the twinkle in his eyes, Roy was glad that at least something good had come out of this miserable day so far.

Arriving at the base station, two slips of paper in hand, as well as two small medication bottles, was Dr. Early.

"These are for you fellows. Johnny, this is from Dr. Brackett. He echoes the same feelings that I do…come back if you don't feel up to par…at any point…but DO come back in a few days, anyway."

"Sure thing, Doc." Johnny answered, as he took the paper and bottle from the doctor's hands.

"And Roy…the least bit of discomfort, I want you back here...and I mean it."

"You have my word, Dr. Early." replied Roy, his right index and middle fingers raised in a boy scout salute.

"Very well then, these are for you…and I will hopefully not see you again until much later. Stay out of trouble, fellas."

"We'll try, Doc…just tell everyone to stay off the roads…that would make our jobs a heck of a lot easier. See ya later." said Johnny, waving to the doctor.

"Come on Junior, we better make ourselves available."

"Uh, Roy…mind if we just make it out to the squad first?" Johnny asked hopefully.

Buckling up his turnout coat, Roy nodded his head. "Fine…you have one minute. See ya later, Doc."

Watching as his partner started to walk away, Johnny then turned and looked behind his shoulder. "I almost get crushed by a collapsing house, then drowned in water…he's all heart."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

When the engine arrived on scene at the fire, everyone's jaws dropped open. It was a big warehouse fire. The flames were shooting out from various parts of the structure, and the thick black smoke was billowing out from almost everywhere.

Each man experienced various emotions of the situation. Hank was actually grateful that he was not the first captain on scene, and therefor did not have to take charge…though the battalion chief would undoubtedly be there to take over anyway. Chet and Marco both sat quietly in the back of the engine, hoping that there were no victims that needed to be pulled out. Mike continued to have a bad feeling about things. At the moment all he could think of was the awful dream that he had had about losing one of his good friends, and of the near misses today with Johnny and Roy.

Jumping down from the engine, Hank met with Captain Marsh from Station 110.

"What do we have, Steve?"

"It's bad, Hank...real bad. Men are trapped in the building. We're waiting for a head count to determine how many are missing."

"What's the cause of the fire? Any ideas?"

"The foreman said there was some kind of gas explosion. Some guys were smoking where they shouldn't have been smoking. Another guy mentioned something about some other substances being stored in the locker room…but he didn't know much about it. Why don't you guys go around back…work the northeast wall."

"Will do."

Getting back into the engine, Hank motioned to Mike to go around to the back of the building.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

When the paramedics finally made it back to their squad, Johnny sighed heavily as he picked up the radio mike.

"You're sure you really want me to do this, Roy? It could really open us up for a huge disaster."

Smiling at his partner, Roy pointed at the mike. "That's what we get paid for."

Running his hand though his still damp hair, Johnny sighed again. "Okay…here it goes. Squad 51 available from Rampart General Hospital."

Waiting for the typical 'ten-four, 51' response from the dispatcher, they received something else instead.

"Squad 51, respond to structure fire, 32123 Charles Avenue."

"Ten-four, LA…Squad 51 responding." Returning the mike to its holder, Johnny looked over at his partner. "Satisfied, Roy?"

Turning on the squad's lights and siren, Roy backed out of their parking spot.

Arriving at the burning warehouse, both paramedics sat in their squad looking at the scary, yet magnificent sight.

"Wow…would you look at that? Sure hope we're here to work the fire Roy, and not to go digging for victims."

"You and me both, partner."

Pulling up to where the battalion chief was standing, Roy rolled down his window.

"Chief McConnike…where do you want us?"

"DeSoto, you and Gage go around back. Get your gear…you're going in…about ten men are missing. Your captain is back there, he'll give you further instructions."

Nodding his head, Roy rolled up the window and drove around back.

As Mike was working the engine's pumps, he spotted Roy and Johnny arriving in the squad…instantly the awful feeling that he had been experiencing all day returned with a vengeance.

"Cap…" Mike called out.

Turning around, worried that something was wrong, Hank faced his engineer.

"What is it, Mike?"

"Johnny and Roy are here."

"That's good. At least we know they're okay. Brackett wouldn't have let them return to duty otherwise."

Parking on the other side of the engine, the two paramedics got out, and made their way over to their captain.

"Cap…McConnike told us to talk to you. Looks bad."

"It is bad, Roy…ten men missing. The fire isn't exactly contained, but if there is any chance that they're still alive…we gotta risk it. Get your gear…and go to the second floor. Paramedics from 110 and 99 are already in there."

Quickly getting their air tanks and breathing devices on, the paramedics were ready to do battle with the flaming monster.

"Okay, Cap…we're going in."

Nodding his head, Hank laid a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Be careful fellas…it's already been a crazy day."

"Piece of cake, Cap." Johnny replied with a grin.

As he started to turn towards the building with Roy beside him, Johnny stopped, pulled up his mask, and gave a thumb's up.

"Mikey…spaghetti for dinner tonight."

Hearing the junior medic say that made Mike relax a tiny bit. He knew his two paramedics were topnotch and careful, but he still worried about them, especially in this instance.

Entering the inferno, all thoughts of the rain left both paramedics. Their focus turned to helping to find the missing men. They just hoped that they weren't too late.

Carefully making their way up one of the catwalks, Roy and Johnny made their way toward the second floor, and to where the missing men were. As they arrived at the second floor, they happened to meet up with the paramedics from both squad 110 and 99. Each man was carrying a man over his shoulder in a typical fireman's carry.

One of the paramedics from 110's signaled behind them.

Understanding that motion to mean that there were men over there that needed to be carried out, Roy nodded his head.

Making a mad dash in the direction that the other paramedic was pointing, they each scooped up a man. That made six men found and rescued, but four still missing. Hoisting the men over their shoulders, Roy and Johnny carefully started their return trip down the stairs, and hopefully back to safety.

As they made their way through the thick smoke, and closer to an exit, there was an ominous sound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wet and Wild Wednesday (Chapter 5)**

While the two paramedics were making their way out of the burning and extremely unstable building, Mike and Hank watched anxiously through the pouring rain, for the paramedics to emerge safely, hopefully with some victims in tow. Hearing the sound, a loud creaking that to Johnny reminded him of the sounds of breaking ice on a frozen Montana lake from his childhood, knew what was about to happen…the roof was about to give out. Knowing they had no time to waste, Roy and John, each carrying a man over his shoulder, did Roy's Olympic event, the blind dash in a state of total panic.

Mike called out to his captain. "Any sign of 'em yet?"

Before Hank could respond to the engineer, there was an almost deafening roar. The two men looked up in horror as part of the roof started to collapse. Mike's mind immediately went back to the nightmare that he had had recently, and hoped that it wasn't about to come true.

Then, almost magically, the two paramedics appeared.

Carrying the two men over to their squad, they were met by their captain who wasted no time in getting two of the yellow blankets down on the ground so they were able to place their victims down on the ground.

Pulling off their masks and helmets, they immediately went to work on examining them.

"Cap, you wanna get Rampart on the phone, please?" Johnny asked.

Doing as he was asked, Hank got the phone set up and hailed the hospital. "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"I read you loud and clear, 51. Go ahead," replied the easy voice of Dr. Early.

"Rampart, we have here two male victims of a large structure fire. Both males are currently unconscious. Please stand by for vitals and additional information."

"Ten-four, 51."

While helping his paramedics, Hank looked up to scan the view before him. He wanted to get on the radio and make sure that Chet and Marco were both okay.

Almost as if they were reading their captain's mind, Marco's voice came over the radio.

"Engine 51, HT-51."

Pulling his radio out from his turnout coat, Hank responded. "HT-51, this is Engine 51…go ahead."

"Cap, we're just checking in. We're okay, but it's bad. Is everyone okay out there?"

"Everyone's fine. I'll be in touch. 51 out."

Continuing to assist his paramedics, Hank pulled out both oxygen tanks from the squad, while Roy and John shrugged off their air tanks, and continued with the examinations of their two victims.

Coming around, the soot covered man that Roy was examining started to mumble about the rest of his friends. "Did they all get out? Did…did you save 'em all?"

"Relax okay? My focus right now is on you. The others are getting cared for."

Hearing the man ask about the other men, Roy suddenly remembered that there were still four men unaccounted for, unless they had been found by other firefighters or paramedics.

After taking their victims' vitals and assessing the possibility of any injuries, Johnny got back on the phone to Rampart to report their findings, and to get their treatment orders.

Seeing the ambulance pull up to the squad, they quickly and carefully readied both men for transport to the hospital.

A quick look behind them, Roy knew that they would be back on scene at the fire, after their trip to Rampart…the scene was that bad.

Jumping into the ambulance, Johnny got himself settled between the two victims, one on the stretcher, and the other one on a backboard on the bench seat. He was happy to be out of the rain, he was again soaked from head to toe.

After giving the ambulance its customary two taps, Roy collected the rest of their equipment and got in the squad to follow the ambulance.

"Be careful Roy."

Wiping the rain out of his eyes, Roy smiled back at his captain. "Always, Cap. We'll be back soon, unless dispatch has other plans for us."

Watching as the ambulance left, followed by the squad, Hank silently prayed for their safety going to Rampart, and back. He knew from personal experience how bad the roads were, not to mention the other drivers, in these extremely rainy conditions.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Happy to have arrived safely to Rampart's E.R., Roy and John were enjoying a quick cup of hot coffee in the staff lounge, before returning to the warehouse fire, or being called out for something else.

Looking at the paramedics with a discerning eye as he entered the room, Dr. Morton was interested in how both men were feeling, especially after how they had both taken a swim in the lake earlier that day.

"How are you gentlemen feeling?" the doctor asked.

Johnny couldn't help but to let out a small laugh despite it all. "Well, we got pretty toasty for a few minutes at the fire…a little too toasty, if you know what I mean. I feel fine though…just wet and tired."

Nodding his head in approval at the junior paramedic's response, the doctor then cast his glance at Roy. "And you?"

Roy didn't say anything at first, though he admittedly was starting not to feel so great, but kept that bit of information to himself. "I'm doing okay too, Doc. Come on, Johnny we should probably head back to the fire."

Being caught off guard by his partner's decision not to take a few minutes off to relax before moving on and going back out in the rain, Johnny gave his friend a confused look.

Seeing the look, Morton stood and crossed his arms. "Roy…I'd expect this from your partner, but you? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," replied Roy as he got up from the couch. "I'm tired too. I guess I figured that the sooner we get back out there, maybe this crazy shift will get to an end sooner."

Not convinced that the senior medic was being completely honest, but also knowing that the two paramedics needed to get back on duty, Dr. Morton chose not to pursuit things any further.

"Okay. Well, good luck fellas. Stay safe out there."

Forcing a smile on his face, Roy nodded his head as he picked up the radio that had been resting on the couch between the two friends. "Sure thing, Doc. I'll make us available, Johnny."

Shrugging to no one particular, Johnny sighed softly and waited for future instructions on what their next move was.

"L.A., Squad 51 available at Rampart."

"Ten-four, 51. Stand by for response."

Standing quietly, the two men waited to hear back from Dispatch.

"51, please respond to 5-2-2-9 Palmer Street…man down…that's 5-2-2-9 Palmer Street."

Pressing the button down on the radio, Roy lifted it up to his mouth. "Ten-four, L.A.. Squad 51 responding."

Fastening their turnout coats, and replacing their helmets, the two paramedics started to make their way out of the staff lounge.

"Be careful fellas. Judging by what I see out the window, it's gotten worse out there."

Over his shoulder, Johnny called back to the doctor. "Didn't think that was possible."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Back at the warehouse fire, the flaming beast was now contained and under control, thanks largely to the heavy rain that continued to fall, but did make things quite treacherous for the men who were still battling the fire. The four men who had still been missing after the initial six had been found and rescued, had also been found, and were on their way to the hospital.

Taking a short respite from their duties, Engine 51's crew was in the engine trying to stay dry, as well as get a little rest.

"Cap, any word on Roy and John?"

Looking back at the curly haired firefighter, Hank shook his head. "No. But if they're not back by now, my guess is that they were called out on another response."

Sitting quietly watching the pouring rain, Mike tried not to think of anything bad happening to any of his friends, but it was a feeling that he just couldn't shake. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about it, but when Johnny offered an ear, he had to confess what he had on his mind, or he would have become even more of a basket case than what his captain and other crewmates had already considered him to be, that day.

Observing his engineer for a few moments, Hank wasn't sure what to make of things. Though he had seemed a bit distracted that day, Mike was never anything less than professional and competent on the job…with the exception of his snapping about the whistling on a few occasions.

For all of the drama of the day up to that point, Marco was currently smiling. He allowed himself a few minutes of thinking about the lovely lady that he would be meeting for breakfast the next morning…Nikki her name was.

Glancing over at his good friend, Chet became slightly annoyed when he noted the grin on his face.

"Marco…what the hell are you smiling about? It's awful out here, and we're about to go back to dealing with that fire."

"Well…"

Craning his neck a bit so he could here Marco's response, Hank waited to hear the firefighter's reply.

"I'm thinking about Nikki. You know, the girl that I have a date with in the morning."

Smiling to himself, Hank was glad that at least one of his crew wasn't completely miserable. He himself was thinking about the very pleasurable morning that he had had with his wife that day.

Looking at his watch, he sighed loudly. "Okay guys…let's get back at it."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Arriving at 5229 Palmer Street, the paramedics did a quick survey of the small house. Nothing seemed amiss, at least nothing that was obvious to them. Whatever the problem was, had to be inside, at least that's what they were hoping.

Parking the squad, they went around to get out their equipment, and then made it up the front walk, which was made of large smooth stones, and was actually quite slippery in this bad rain.

"Careful, Roy. This stuff is slippery."

Nodding his head, Roy continued up the walk.

At the door, they were met by a very wet older woman.

"Hurry, it's my husband Arthur. He fell off the ladder."

"Where is he?" Johnny asked anxiously, hearing what had happened.

"He's in the back yard…hurry."

Following the older woman through the house until they got to the sliding doors that led to the back, the two paramedics braced themselves for what they might see.

"Ma'am…you wait here inside. If we need you, we'll signal for you. If you have an umbrella handy, please use it so you don't get hurt too."

Carefully the two men made their way outside and to where the fallen man was laying on the ground.

"Arthur…" Roy called out. "Can you hear me?"

Met by loud groans, they at least knew that the man was still alive.

"Arthur, we're paramedics…we're going to help you. We need you to just lie still."

Looking up at the roof, Johnny guessed that the fall was maybe from 25 feet or so. He wasn't sure if the man had gotten up to the roof, or if he was still on the ladder, as the ladder was lying on the ground on its side.

Immediately they started taking Arthur's vitals, and checking out what possible injuries he may have had. Regardless of anything, it was obvious that full spinal precautions would be taken.

"I'll get Rampart on the phone, Roy."

Receiving a nod from his partner, Johnny spotted some awkward body movement from him. Though concerned, he knew that now wasn't exactly the time to say anything about it.

Setting up the bio-phone, Johnny exhaled loudly and contacted Rampart.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51. How do you read?"

"I read you loud and clear, go ahead 51." This time it was Dr. Brackett on the other end of the line.

"Rampart, we have an elderly male, approximately 75 years of age. Victim's wife reports that he had fallen off of a ladder…could be from a height of up to 25 feet. Victim is currently semi-conscious…vitals are…"

Reporting all the information that they had, Brackett gave them their orders, telling them to go ahead and use full spinal precautions as expected, and to get him to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Ten-four, Rampart. Ambulance has just arrived. ETA is about fifteen minutes."

When Johnny told the doctor about the ETA being about 15 minutes, he realized that he hadn't taken into account the lousy weather.

Motioning to Arthur's wife to step outside the door, Johnny yelled out to her to meet the ambulance attendants out front, and lead them to the back yard.

While they were continuing to prepare Arthur for transport, Johnny also kept an eye on his partner. There was something not quite right about him. He made a mental note to make sure to have Roy re-examined by a doctor once they got back to Rampart. That was something that he wasn't looking forward to doing, but he had been on the other side of that kind of situation on numerous occasions…turn around was only fair play. Besides, he owed it to Roy to help keep him safe and look after his best interest.

When the attendants came outside, Arthur was lifted onto the stretcher, and strapped safely in place.

Quickly gathering up their equipment, the paramedics followed the stretcher back through the house and to the ambulance.

"Ma'am, you could ride up front in the ambulance. I wouldn't suggest driving in this weather."

The older woman smiled appreciatively at Johnny, and nodded her head, before climbing inside the front cab of the ambulance.

"Roy, you ride in with him, I'll take in the squad."

Giving his partner a suspicious look, Roy wasn't happy to hear Johnny's suggestion, but agreed to it nonetheless.

"Okay. Meet you at Rampart."


End file.
